IKON
Team B *'Nombre:' Team B (b팀).thumb|300px|Team B *'Número de miembros:' 6 chicos. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Debut:' 2014. *'Color Oficial: '''Rojo (no oficial)'.' *'Fanclub Oficial:' BGold, Watermelons (no oficiales). *'Agencia:' YG ETERTAINMENT (misma que SE7EN, BIGBANG, 2NE1, PSY, Epik High, Tablo, Lee Hi, Akdong Musician, WINNER, TLC-F, Bang Yedam, etc...) Carrera Se dieron a conocer a través del proyecto para elegir al que sería el nuevo grupo masculino de la agencia YG ETERTAINMENT, WIN: WHO IS NEXT?; en el que se presentaron a dos equipos de trainees de dicha compañía: Team A (atualmente WINNER), con 5 miembros y una media de edad de 20 años, y Team B, con 6 miembros y una media de edad de 17 años. El programa se retransmitiría a través de Mnet Media Entertainment; contaría con 10 episodios (y uno final especial) y 3 batallas, mediante las que la audiencia decidiría al que sería el ganador, que haría su debut al finalizar el programa bajo el nombre de ''WINNER. A pesar de que el Team B resultaba elegido ganador en la mayoría de ocasiones según los expertos, finalmente, el Team A siempre ganaba el voto de la audiencia, lo que les hizo alzarse con la victoria en el programa. Integrantes - left '' '' Los miembros son (de izda a dcha): Yunhyeong, Bobby, B.I, Junhoe, Jinhwan, Donghyuk. *Kim Jin Hwan: Vocalista y bailarín. *Song Yun Hyeong: Vocalista y bailarín. *Bobby: Rapero y bailarín. *B.I: Líder, rapero y bailarín. *Kim Dong Hyuk: Vocalista y bailarín. *Koo Jun Hoe: Vocalista, bailarín y maknae. Programas de TV *2013: WIN: WHO IS NEXT? *2014: WINNER TV. Curiosidades *El grupo se formó y comenzaron a entrenar en Enero de 2011, con los 3 integrantes originales: Jin Hwan, Bobby y B.I. *B.I ha sido siempre el líder del grupo, desde su formación uando éste tenía 14 años. *Jun Hoe se unió al grupo en Abril de 2012, más tarde, en ese mismo mes lo hizo Yun Hyeong y finalmente, en Noviembre de 2012, entró Dong Hyuk. *Hanbin, B.I, es el coreógrafo del grupo. *Los compositores principales del grupo son B.I y Bobby, aunque en Climax, el tema compuesto para la final de WIN: WHO IS NEXT?, colaboraron todos. *Cada miembro tiene un anillo, que simboliza su amistad. *Tienen una estrecha relación con WINNER, en especial con Mino y SeungHoon, tanto es así que les dieron a estos dos sus anillos para que les diera suerte en su próximo debut y carrera. *En Enero de 2014, Yang Hyun Suk declaró que 4 grupos harían su debut dicho año, incluyendo a Akdong Musician, WINNER, el Team B y Pink punk. *El 11 de Abril de 2014 se anunió que participarían en el YG Family World Tour: Power in Japan los días 12 y 13 de ese mismo mes en Osaka y el 3 y 4 de Mayo en Tokio. Una decisión tomada a última hora por el CEO de la compañía debido a la demanda de los fans japoneses. *Se rumorea que participarán en los conciertos de la YG Family en China, aunque no está confirmado oficialmente. *Participarán en el concierto que dará la YG Family en Seúl el 15 de Agosto de 2014. *Bobby y B.I audicionaron el día 18 de Mayo para el programa de supervivencia para raperos de la cadena Mnet, Show me the Money 3, en el que participan como productores Masta Wu y Tablo entre otros, y que se emitirá a partir del 3 de Julio de 2014 en dicha cadena. *M Channel ha confirmado que llevan varios meses grabando un reality show que se estrenará en breve. Galería team b wiki.jpg team b 29.png team b 6.jpg team b 2.jpg team b 3.jpg team b 16.jpg team b 28.jpg team b 31.png Vídeografía thumb|left|320px|Team B- Hard y The Motto (Dance cover) thumb|right|320px|Team B- Turn all the lights on y 6 Foot 7 Foot (Dance cover)thumb|left|320px|Team B (Vocal)- Forget you thumb|right|320px|Team B- One of a kindthumb|right|320px|Team B- Babythumb|left|320px|Team B (Dance cover)- That XX, Crayon thumb|right|320 px|Team B (Dance cover)- Picasso Baby & Gold Digger + Touch the Skythumb|left|320px|Team B- Winningthumb|left|320px|Team B- Just Another Boy thumb|right|320 px|Team B (Dance cover)- Shake the world y Turn up the musicthumb|left|320px|Team B- Climaxthumb|right|320px|Team B- YG Family World Tour: Power in Japan, Anuncio thumb|left|320px|Team B- YG Family World Tour: Power in Japan, Trailer Teaser |} Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:Yg family Categoría:Galeria Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KBailarín